Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus that can capture an image of an object at a set time, and a method for controlling the image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There are image capturing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, that capture an image of an object at a set time. One of the image capturing apparatuses is a digital camera capable of interval image sensing in which the digital camera captures images of an object sequentially at set time intervals. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-172137 discloses a control device that curbs the energy consumption during interval sensing with the light emission of the strobe apparatus by controlling the power supply to the strobe apparatus based on the charging time of the strobe apparatus.